


(Together) We Make A Family

by lonelygirleatsshawarma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male to Male relationship, Mpreg, Non-ABO Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelygirleatsshawarma/pseuds/lonelygirleatsshawarma
Summary: Tony didn’t mean to scare Steve.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	(Together) We Make A Family

Steve placed the three blueberry pancakes—because Tony was craving for it— on the plate and moved towards the fridge to retrieve the large bowl of mixed salad.

His almost 20 weeks pregnant husband was leisurely sitting on the sofa while watching a random movie, and at the same time, he was also nibbling the small plate of cut apples (which was perched on top of his swollen womb— much to exasperated amusement of Steve) Steve prepared for him.

At first it was quick and very short, but Tony felt a very slight movement in his tummy. His hand stopped midway biting the piece of apple when he felt it again. Their baby is moving for the first time. Excitement whirled inside him before he unceremoniously shouted ‘STEVE!’ while cradling his womb.

Steve, on the other hand, dropped the bonke tongs on the pristine tiled floor of their kitchen as soon as he heard his husband screamed his name.

“Tony?! What happened? Are you okay, baby?!” He kneeled in front of his partner, one hand clutching Tony’s hand while the other pressed protectively over his husband’s tummy, “Wha— what happened?” He asked in confusion as his husband continued to grin at him.

“Our baby just moved!” Tony excitedly said to his blonde husband.

Steve blinked a couple of times before Tony’s words finally sinked in. Relief washes over his body before planting his forehead against his grinning (he’s obviously not aware that he scared him) husband’s womb.

“Goddammit, Tony... I thought something bad happened to you.” Steve groaned.

“Language,” Tony jokingly chided his husband which was responded with a soft glare. The billionaire only chuckled while running his fingers across Steve’s blonde hair in soothing manner, “Sorry, babe, I was just so ecstatic. You know that I have been waiting for our baby to move.”

Steve belatedly remembered the reason for his husband’s mild outburst. His baby blue eyes glimmered in happiness and pure love while gazing at Tony’s swollen tummy.  He can’t wait to meet their baby. He can’t wait to start the different chapter of his life: to be a dotting father to their child. He would love this baby, as much as he loves his husband.

Tony and Steve simultaneously gasp when they both felt the baby moved again.

“Trying to show off to Papa, huh?” Tony said lovingly, with an obvious tear glistening in the corner of his eyes. The baby moved again as if agreeing to his words which made the lover grinned at each other

Steve, too, couldn’t contain the overflowing emotions in him. With an unshed eyes, he leaned forward to pressed a kiss on his husband’s lips, which— to his unending delight— Tony meets halfway.

“I love you both,” Steve whispered after sniffing.

Tony grinned wider. “I know,” he joked but pressed another kiss, albeit this one quick and rather loud. “I love you both, too.”

Steve then leaned to Tony’s womb and whispered, “Can’t wait to meet you, to love you and to kiss you, baby. Love you,” before planting a soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as is. Meaning, randomly wrote this on my iPhone Notes, posted it here in AO3 without really checking for the grammar, spellings, punctuation mark, etc. So please, if find errors, I would appreciate it if you correct it in your mind hahahahahaha or feel free to point it, but be easy on me. Thank you


End file.
